


The Beginning of it All

by tess_genor



Series: Shows Off Stage - Touring 2011-2012 [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Stage Gay, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a bit of help. Brendon was currently facing one of these times. Dallon was more than happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of it All

The concert had just ended. To say that they were exhausted would be an understatement. Ending with Nearly Witches was the best idea for all the fans that come to see them live. Yet it was a horrible idea for the band. The amount of energy that they put into the whole show, and then to end with a song that they all put their heart into. It was such an adrenaline rush, but it fell so quickly. If he was going to be honest, Dallon wants to drop to the floor and sleep as soon as Brendon starts singing the whole goodbye section.  
Finally the fans have cleared the concert hall and the four boys are slowly trudging back to the tour bus. As usual Brendon, who thrives off of any attention is a live wire. Hopping from foot to foot, he runs down the hallways and sidewalks ahead of the other three members. Careful not to bump into each other, the other three share sly, knowing smiles. Spencer, Dallon and Ian begin to laugh as they realize the situation waiting for them on the tour bus.  
Brendon, known for his one-track mind, would be rerunning the concert through his mind. Ignoring the quiet lulls and honing in on all the adrenaline. Ever since the stage gay started the crowd became more rambunctious than normal. As hormonal teenagers screamed and squirmed at the contact the four grown men shared on stage. Secretly, Dallon blamed Spencer for this. Spencer was the one who brought up making a bigger “show” out of it, so to speak. Spencer was behind the drums and would never experience it like Dallon and Ian did. The soft touches, seductive smirks, ass grabs, and quiet whispers meant for their ears only. And of course, Brendon’s attention. Brendon lived, thrived, and needed to see the reaction he had over his band mates. Though the power play was all in his head Brendon could tell the effect he had on his friends. And he loved the small amount of power that only he seemed to have. Finally arriving at the bus Ian was the first to speak up.  
“Listen, I know we all are pretty much out for the count, but there's no way that I’m dealing with Brendon tonight. Any problem is on the two of you because I have a sleeping mask and earplugs. Just leave me out of it-” Ian was interrupted by Spencer.  
“ No way! I dealt with him last time! It took me hours to get him calmed down. Did you hear that Ian? Hours as in three.” Spencer was currently overtired and easily irked. Ian shrugged.  
“I’m going to bed, and if you wake me up I’ll play off beat and key on purpose at tomorrow’s show.” Smirking Ian patted Spencer on the back and walked onto the bus.  
The two men left outside could hear Ian yelling at Brendon to shut the fuck up and suck it up. Spencer realized that Ian meant business.  
Spencer turned to Dallon, who was still silently staring into the dim tour bus. Amazed at how well the blackout curtains hid just how bright it was inside. Spencer smiled up at Dallon with defeat, assuming his appointed position of “mature figure”.  
“I can handle Brendon tonight if you want Spence.” Dallon says, his voice betraying his uneasiness. Spencer chuckles at the hesitation in Dallon’s statement.  
“You sound so sure of yourself. You sure you can handle him? I saw you trail your hand down his chest tonight man.” Dallon looked anywhere but the drummer in front of him. Crap, he thought, I have to be more careful and not add too much fuel to the fire.   
“Yeah, I’m sure Spencer. You need the rest too. And besides I haven't been much help with him lately. Have I?” Dallon trails off, remembering the ways his finger slid down Brendon’s chest and stomach. trying to even out his breathe Dallon smirked, “Besides if he gets to be too much of a problem I can always wake you up.” Spencer lightly punches his arm.  
“Do that and I’ll make sure that I play off beat tomorrow.” Spencer smiles his legendary smirk that travels through his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah okay Ian. I get the message. Now go to bed before I change my mind.” Spencer patting Dallon the arm sympathetically leaves to head up to his bunk.  
Dallon sucks in a shaky breath as it finally dawns on him what he just agreed to do. He just voluntarily agreed to try to control an actual man-child. Mumbling incoherent words, Dallon steps on the bus and is immediately bombarded with the cries of the man-child.  
“Dallon! Come here please! Everyone else is ignoring me!” Brendon yells from the lounge area in the back of the bus. Making sure to “accidentally" brush into the curtains around Spencer and Ian’s bunks, Dallon makes his way towards his impending fate.  
Walking into the smallish space Dallon sucks in a mouthful of air. Brendon is already naked. Except for his boxer briefs pulling in an all too familiar, telling place. Brendon follows Dallon’s gaze and blushes.  
“I, um- I can explain.. It's just that the energy of the show and um- I don't really have an explanation actually. Sorry man. Guess you're stuck with me like this.” Brendon shifts to try to make himself more comfortable. But instead ends up stifling a moan as the fabric of his underwear gets pulled thin.  
“Maybe I should just stay in one spot.” Brendon strains for the TV remote and begs Dallon for help with a pout. Dallon walks over to the table and picks up the remote, handing it to Brendon. Brendon’s shaking hands rush to grab the remote from Dallon, gasping for breathe when their fingers brush.  
Switching on the TV, Brendon is quick to skip any channel that could worsen his problem. Suddenly Brendon perks up glaring slightly at the tall man seated next to him.  
“Hey man why did you do that tonight? You know, touch my chest? I thought you were against the stage gay anyway.” Dallon feels smaller than than the singer lounging on the couch next to him.  
“I don't really know. I guess I wanted to hear the fans scream at it?” Dallon offers.  
Brendon moves closer to Dallon, eyes dilated and dark. Like a predictor gazing at its prey. Stalking it. Waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Dallon gulps, trying to remove the lump in his throat. Brendon chuckles darkly.  
“What's the matter Weekes? Cat got your tongue?” Dallon goes to move away from his friend and realizes that during his short mental blackout Brendon had moved on top of him. Straddling Dallon's waist as he sits on couch. Dallon's becomes aware of the slight uncomfortable sensation in his jeans. Fuck. Dallon goes to move Brendon off of him but his hands end up gripping Brendon’s shoulders as Brendon adds just enough pressure to the growing arousal beneath him.  
“You know, everyone always tries to talk me out of my boners Weekes. Maybe you could help me out of mine?” Brendon smiles ever so sweetly, batting his eyelashes and wrapping his arms around Dallon's neck.  
“Please Dal?” Brendon pleads. And the desperation in his voice is more than enough for Dallon to start sliding his hands down Brendon’s arms. Light finger tips reverently ghosting over Brendon’s prominent hip bones.  
“If anyone finds out that I do this I swear to God Brendon I will kill Bogart and Penny. You hear me?” Dallon whispers, scared of how far he'll let himself go.  
“I hear you loud and clear Weekes, maybe just not as loud as I would like.” Brendon rumbles soft and low. For Dallon's ears only. And Dallon whimpers at the thought of helping this beautiful man in front of him feel pleasure.  
“What do you want me to do?” Dallon breathes and Brendon grins, “Don't you worry Weekes, I know exactly what to do for both of us. “ And with that Brendon clambers off of the bassist with a grace Dallon didn't think possible.  
“Get up” Brendon orders and Dallon quickly complies.  
Brendon walks over to the small folding partition that sections the lounge fro. The rest of the bus. “Don't want to wake the boys do we?” Brendon hums. Sweetly brushing the long strands of hair from Dallon's face.  
“Eyes on me at all times Weekes. They don't call me an exhibitionist for nothing hun.” And with that Brendon slowly slides his briefs down.  
Making sure to keep eye contact with Dallon the whole way down. Brendon steps forward and Dallon can't help but stare at Brendon’s flushed cock with growing want. Now Brendon walks right up to Dallon.  
“Like what you see Weekes? Don't worry about yourself babe, just focus on me and we both will get what we need.”  
“However you seem to have too much on don't you think? Hmm? Let's fix that shall we?” And with that Brendon begins to roll the hem of Dallon's shirt between his fingers.  
“Arms up.” Dallon moves his arms above his head: entranced by the voice and motions of the man standing fully exposed in front of him.   
Dallon breathes a sigh of relief when Brendon begins to trace over the faint line of his stomach muscles. Hands dropping dangerously low. When Dallon let out a short breathy moan Brendon pulled his hand back.  
“Help me out and I'll help you back.” Dallon not trusting his voice nods his head curtly.   
Brendon giggles and starts to unfasten Dallon's too tight skinny jeans. Dallon's head lolls back with relief and then Brendon’s hand tangles in Dallon’s hair. Pulling him eye to eye with Brendon.  
“Eye contact is crucial Weekes, don't blow it. At least not tonight.”   
When the subtle innuendo dawns on Dallon he can't help but to stifle a laugh. To which Brendon smiles back his most charming smile, knowing that he has the bassist in the palm of his hand.  
When Dallon is left in his underwear Brendon softly nudges Dallon’s hand to his waist.  
“Walk me back to sit on the couch.” Brendon instructs. Dallon happily complies.   
Keeping his arms slightly bent Dallon takes strides pushing Brendon onto the leather couch. Hissing when the cold material engulfs the back of his body. Dallon loving the breathiness from Brendon, pushes him further into the couch. Smiling devilishly as Brendon arches away from the fabric that is sticking to his slightly sweaty skin.  
“Okay. You're gonna start now Weekes. I want a hand-job that's all. Do well and you'll get one in return. Pretend you're getting yourself off.” And with the mental image of Dallon stroking himself Brendon throws his head back, letting out an animalistic moan.   
The two men in the back of the bus go taut with fear. They heard a rustle of fabric coming from the bunk section of the bus. Brendon thrills off the thought that someone could come back here. And watch the scene between the two stage lovers. As Dallon regains his confidence he slowly brings his hand up to caress Brendon's face. Careful to maintain his gaze as he begins to tortuously slide his hand down Brendon's neck. Dallon flattens his hand across the upper part of Brendon’s chest. Rolling each of his nipples between his thumb and pointer finger until hey we're the perfect shade of red. Then Dallon trailed a single finger down Brendon’s chest to stomach, smirking slightly.  
“Just like the show right Bren?” And in response Dallon receives a few pants.  
Dallon then wraps his hand around the bottom of Brendon's cock.  
“Fuck, we don't have lube.” Dallon comments while twisting his hand around the base of Brendon's flushed shaft.  
“Under the pillow in my bunk I have some.” Brendon replies and Dallon reluctantly removes his hand from its intimate placement.   
Slowly pushing open the folding door Dallon head to Brendon’s bunk. While searching the bunk for the small but desired object someone taps Dallon’s shoulder.  
“Looking for this?” Spencer muses holding a small translucent bottle. Dallon goes to grab it but Spencer takes a step back.  
“Ah ah ah. Not gonna be that easy. This was your plan for calming him down?” Spencer questions and Dallon gives a half hearted shrug.  
“Fine but I'm watching then.” Dallon goes to argue but then remembers how much Brendon loves an audience.  
“Fine, but let me talk okay?” Dallon says softly not to wake anyone else up. Spencer nods and gestures for Dallon to lead the way.  
Dallon enters the back lounge and shakes the lube in front of Brendon's face. Then moves out of the way to let Spencer move to take a seat at the nearby table.  
“You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut and woke Spencer up. But now you have an audience Brendon. And we all know how much you love that. Gonna put on a show for Spencer, Brendon? Gonna show him just how beautiful your voice can be?” And with that Brendon snakes a hand down and starts slowly grazing the head of his cock. Dallon's takes the final steps necessary to be close to Brendon.  
“Eyes on me the whole time Urie.” And Brendon immediately looks into Dallon's icy eyes. Brendon's brown eyes begging to be touched, praying for relief.  
Dallon uncaps the bottle and pours a small amount into the palm of his hand. Looking up to meet Brendon's gaze, Dallon lowers his hand to Brendon's cock that's twitching with the anticipation of what's to come. As soon as Dallon's slick hand meets the throbbing skin of Brendon's cock Brendon thrusts into the loose grip. Dallon then begins to slide his hand up and down, coating Brendon's whole length in the substance to ease the friction between their skin. Brendon lets out short puffs of noise that urge Dallon’s work.  
Dallon's hand begins to pick up speed as he spreads the lube even more. Then he begins to tighten his vice grip on Brendon. Slowly stroking the pulsing vein under his cock, Dallon brings his other hand to roll Brendon’s balls. It's enough to make Brendon cry out with pleasure. Dallon spots the precum leaking from Brendon's painfully hard cock and pulls his hand off of Brendon's dick. Running his thumb over the slit of Brendon's head and adds just the right amount of pressure. Dallon spreads the fluid over Brendon's cock, mixing it with the lube.  
Dallon then resumes his work and begins to rotate his hand while moving it up and down, causing Brendon to thrust up to meet his stroke. Dallon wanting to hear more of Brendon, and assuming Spencer does too, quickens his pace. Roughly pulling and soothing Brendon's cock. The he moves back up to the head of Brendon's shaft and thumbs the head while moving his hand up and down near the top. Dallon uses his other free hand to play with Brendon's nipples. Pinching, pulling, and playing with the hard buds there. The sensory overload causes Brendon to moan, loud and deep, making Dallon smirk at his handy work.  
“Is this what you wanted Brendon? Me pretending to get myself off?” And once again the mental image of Dallon causing his own pleasure is too much for Brendon.   
Sending him to the edge, Brendon comes, shooting onto his chest on over Dallon's hand. Dallon smiles at Brendon.   
“Not bad for my first hand job huh?” And Brendon laughs in return.  
“Oh Weekes, wait till I get my hands on you.” Dallon gulps and stares shocked at Brendon. Brendon walks over to the cabinet to grab tissues and cleans himself and Dallon off.  
“A deals a deal Weekes and now it's my turn to show you what I can do. Spence you gonna stay for this one?” Brendon asks, turning his head in the general direction of where Spencer is seated.  
“I'm always up for a good performance Bren, no need to ask me twice.” Spencer replies, shifting to try to get more comfortable in his seat.  
Brendon reaches for the lube and squeezes a good amount on to his hand.  
“Okay Weekes, show us what you've got hiding under those shorts of yours.” Brendon remarks as Dallon shamefully moves his finger to the waits and of his briefs. Blushing as he pulls them down he hears Brendon huff out a damn.  
Sooner than Dallon expects he has a hand wrapped around him. Moving at an incredibly fast and damning pace.  
“Oh Dallon.” Brendon breathes huskily into Dallon's ear, “If only you could see how pretty you look right now. Red from head to toe, cock aching for release, sweat dripping from you hair.” Dallon groans at Brendon's sultry voice. Brendon then grips Dallon's cock tightly, causing Dallon to moan in either pain or pleasure. Dallon can't decide between the two.  
“I want you to think about all the times on stage when I was close to you Weekes. Us breathing each other in, touching each other. I bet you always wanted me to touch you more than what I did onstage didn't you Weekes?” Brendon asks already knowing the answer.  
“I- yes I did. Please Brendon, I need so bad...” Dallon's voice is shaky and cracks on the second syllable of Brendon's name.  
“Don't worry Weekes, I know exactly what you need.” And with that Brendon leans forward and sits on Dallon's lap. His hand brushing against Dallon's stomach every now and then.   
Brendon smirks at Dallon before capturing one of his nipples in his mouth. Flattening his tongue around it, he sucks making Dallon arch beneath him. Forcing their chests to rub against each other.  
“Let me hear you let go Weekes. I wanna hear you moan my name loud and long. Show Spencer just how talented I am. Go ahead Weekes.” Dallon was putty in Brendon's hand. He would do anything for a a release.  
“I want to hear you scream as you come like the filthy slut you are. You jumped at this chance for me to touch you. Let me know it paid off.” Brendon hisses into Dallon's ear.  
“Come for me and Spencer, Dallon.” Brendon says smirking at the man he now controls.  
Dallon looks into Brendon's eyes and he comes. Hot and searing pleasure shoots through his body as Dallon shoots onto his chest.  
Brendon laughs at the mess in front of him before swiping two fingers in the white stuff on Dallon's stomach. Keeping eye contact the whole time Brendon pulls the two fingers into his mouth. Swirling them around and moaning around them, before pulling them out with a loud popping noise. Dallon’s eyes practically fall out of his head as he registers what Brendon infers. Brendon then goes back and drags one more finger through the cum on Dallon's chest.  
“I want you taste yourself Weekes.” Dallon wordlessly swallows and nods his head before opening his mouth, accepting Brendon's digit. Dallon sucks around the finger as Brendon mimics thrusts in his mouth. Dallon groans as Brendon pushes his finger as far as Dallon allows, before slowly pulling his hand from Dallon's mouth.  
“Damn.” Spencer breathes and Brendon laughs as he exits the room. Leaving Dallon dazed, still sitting naked on the couch.  
“Don't worry Spence, there'll be more of that. I made sure of it.” And Brendon climbs into his bunk, still naked, nuzzling into the warmth of the sheets.  
“You little devil.” Spencer chides. Brendon shrugs and closes his curtain. Spencer then watches Dallon make his way towards his own bunk.  
“Nice job out there Weekes.” Spencer playfully calls and Dallon flips him off, collapsing onto his bunk from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this was my first time writing smut. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you guys have any comments, questions, requests- I'm open to it all!  
> Mwah,  
> Tess


End file.
